Sangheili
The SangheiliHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 - "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race". (Latin Macto cognatusBestiarum) are a species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians in the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant. __TOC__ Background Colloquially known by humans as ElitesThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide, presumably due to their adeptness in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for nearly the whole of its existence. The rank of an Elite is indicated by the color of his armor: which is then in turn determined by how many kills the particular Sangheili has made in battle. The Elites are, however, no longer part of the Covenant. After being convinced by the current Arbiter that the Prophet's "Great Journey" is a lie, the Elites allied up with the UNSC in order to bring justice to the Prophets and avenge the Sangheili who fell during the Covenant Civil War. They became known as the Covenant Separatists (and should not be confused with the Heretics, who similarly left the Covenant). Description Most Elites are approximately 8'6" tall and are incredibly powerful and muscular. In Halo 2, Major Elites can melee and kill you in one hit. Elite warriors augment this natural resilience further through use of personal energy shields integrated into their armor. The Elite combat armor might also posses strength and damage control systems much like its human counterpart, (MJOLNIR), which echoes that of the shields found in the employ of Jackals. Elites employ coffin-like Orbital Insertion Pods as well as Phantom and Spirit dropships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Historically Elites have maintained an intense hatred of humanity, believing them an affront to their religion and a challenge to their Great Journey; there are signs that this stance is being slowly abandoned, however, as a tentative alliance between the two enemies forms the core allied faction in Halo 3.http://www.halo3.com/ "The Story So Far..." and the Elite bio page Yet the grudging respect Elites now seem to harbor for their allies is not without precedent: Elites long acknowledged humanity's resolve. Impressed by humanity's ingenious battle tactics and will to survive, some had even wondered why the Prophets never offered humanity a place in the Covenant Hierarchy.Conversations from the Universe, page 11 There are several distinct Elite ranks, all equivalent to a UNSC commissioned officer. These ranks are denoted by varying coloration and armor design for identification and honorific purposes. Promotions are based on the amount and type of casualties inflicted by an Elite.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 Higher ranked Elites retain unique rights to stronger energy shields and thicker, more ornate armor as well as special weapons such as the Energy Sword. The lowest Elite rank, "Minor Domo"http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 primarily functions as a leader to a Grunt squad while the the highest rank, "Councilor," directly serves the Prophets. Councilors also retain at least a limited participatory role in political decision making and military operations. The Arbiter is considered a sacred position to the Elite culture and the "blade" of the Prophets; as such it transcends the traditional Elite hierarchical structure.The Arbiter (Level). "We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade." Ceremonial positions that have neither political power nor battlefield relevance also exist (such as Elite Honor Guards). Since the founding of the Covenant, Elites have enjoyed a mutually beneficial arrangement with the Prophets, serving as their military counterpart in exchange for political and religious leadership. Thanks to their intelligence and strength, Elites were granted not only the favor of the Prophets, but the admiration - or at least respect - of the "lesser" Covenant races as well. However, as a result of the Battle of Installation 04 their place in the Covenant was equal by the Brutes. The end-result of this has been the ongoing Covenant Civil War (referred to colloquially as "The Great Schism"). Culture s guard the Silent Cartographer's security control room on the level Silent Cartographer in Halo: Combat Evolved on Installation 04.]] Elites consider all of the other species of the Covenant, with the exception of the Prophets, to be below them in all ways, and this is not without good reason. They are the most refined warriors the Covenant has, and, although they are not as abundant as the other species, they are the most intelligent, the most dependable, and have the highest sense of honor. Because of this, the Prophets have chosen the Elites, and no others, to be on the High Council with them; to help them rule the Covenant. During the events of Halo 2, a political shift caused by both the Prophet of Truth and the Brute Chieftan, Tartarus, started a slippery slope that ended in the dissolution of the Covenant between the Elites and the Prophets. Originally, Brutes were viewed as savage and extremely goal-oriented, which the Elites viewed as a severe threat should the Brutes ever begin to desire political power. This fear became reality when the Honor Guard of the Prophets, formally an all-Elite class, was transformed into a duty of the Brutes. This was in part caused by the death of the Prophet of Regret, despite his protection from his Elite Honor Guards. Soon Brutes found themselves in new positions of power only dreamed of before, as Field Captains, Ship Masters, and veritable replacements for the Elites. This caused the Great Schism, the start of the Covenant Civil War. In the Elite culture, names are considered a privilege and an honor for only those deemed worthy. The Elites generally consider humans to be nameless, and resent that the humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them. The word "Elite" is often transposed as an English translation of their own name in game footage and other media. Elite names are constructed from a series of parts, each with a specific meaning. The first name is a given name that is attained at birth, which persists until adulthood. As they come of age, they earned the right to carry a badge name. This name is made up of three parts: an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast" or "deadly," a crèche or family name, and ee, an honorific indicating that the Elite is a military participant. Since the Great Schism all Elites in the rebellious faction have stripped their name of this honorific. Most Elites will have names with this kind of construction.Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets, page 48. It appears that additional titles may be given to those of very high rank, such as Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Since "Jar" is not a part of the standard Elite name, it may be assumed that it denotes Xytan's status as Imperial Admiral, although this has yet to be confirmed. There is no other reference, however, of other names with this sort of addition, as no other Elites above the rank of Zealot have been named. Promotion in the Covenant military is by merit; a Covenant soldier must succeed to advance among the ranks. Success is often measured in scalps. An Ultra, for example, may have personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 It is likely that a Sangheili government, if one exists, would be a Meritocracy like its military, based on individual ability. Family Life Elites apparently value their family history, with each family having their own unique "Battle Poem," detailing the deeds of its members during wartime.Halo: The Flood, Page 210 It is known that males and females pair for lifeBestiarum, Page 14. It is theorised that only Sangheili males are sent into service as warriors, with no females known to have been seen in Covenant military service, though whether there is a significant physical or cultural difference is not known. Aristocrats, those who are allowed to wield swords, are forbidden from "marrying" by Sangheili traditions, though they are allowed to mate with any other female, whether paired or not, to pass his "swordsman genes" to the next generation.Bestiarum, Page 14 History enters the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.]] The Elites once dwelt on a planet, possibly Sanghelios, that had at one point been visited by the Forerunners, or had been in contact with the Forerunners. They revered the objects these "Gods" had left, and considered tampering with them a Heresy beyond any other. It was not long until they encountered the Prophets, a race who also felt the Forerunner had found salvation, but had utilized their technology for their own needs. The Prophets had already suffered terrible losses from a Civil War based on the same argument they had with the Elites, and if it were not for the awesome power of the Forerunner Dreadnought, they would have perished. The Elites suffered extreme casualties from the Prophet's hit and run techniques that utilized their "Keyship" and it was not long before even the most devout had to admit their survival depended on the reconstitution of their Forerunner technology. This, of course, led both sides to an agreement that ended with the decommissioning of the Forerunner Dreadnought and a shaky alliance that eventually expanded in the Covenant. The Prophets helped assuage the Elites by telling them more of the Great Journey: That by seeking out the Holy Rings scattered throughout the galaxy and utilizing them, a "Great Journey" would begin. This Great Journey would transform believers into godlike beings, while providing salvation for their doomed existence of fighting with the Flood. The Elites then became the bodyguards of the Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Halos..Halo 2 dialog - Prophet of Regret The Writ of Union was drawn up in order to codify the Covenant. Its first canto clearly outlines the nature of the Covenant from the perspective of the Prophets: In many ways the Elites are much like humans. They communicate, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Elites are killed. They fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, such being stuck with a Plasma Grenade, they may roar with pain and fury, but they still may charge in a doomed attack. Despite the Prophet's insistence that the humans were perversions that must be expunged, the Elites have begun to question the refusal of the Prophets to accept humans into the Covenant. They claim variously that humans are "tenacious", that their technology is "limited, but... useful", that their battle techniques are "impressive", and that they are "excellent strategists."Conversations from the Universe They seem to believe that humans, although weak, are honorable and brave. Certainly, some Elites believe that humans should be admitted to the Covenant. Some even believe that the humans are equal to them - a considerable step for an Elite, or any member of the Covenant, to make. It is not unusual for the Elites to have an admiration for their adversaries. Their history is rife with victorious combatants welcoming the felled enemies' remaining forces into their own arm. During the Grunt Rebellion the most tenacious of the Unggoy who survived the conflict were admitted for the first time into previously all-Sangheili forces, much to the Prophet's discontent. Contact Harvest During the Battle of Installation 05 the Arbiter, and Rtas 'Vadum discovered the truth of the Halo rings from the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark and persuaded most, if not all of their race to cede from the Covenant and fight once again for the Elites. This included a movement to destroy the treacherous Brutes, the eradication of the Flood at all costs, and eventually the alliance with the Humans, persuaded by the Arbiter's counsel. Anatomy and Physiology warrior with a Covenant Carbine.]] Elites have an interesting physical appearance and anatomy. Their jaw is quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four Mandible-like lips which are lined with sharp teeth. It is because of this unique mouth that humans have given them the nicknames "split-mouth" or "squidhead". It is suggested that the Sangheili are a possibly carnivorous or simply more carnivorous than omnivorous, race. It is unknown, given this structure, how Elites chew and swallow food, or even speak, though it may be possible that they possess shaping vols or a tongue. This may only apply to speaking English, since in Halo 2 most of their language is translated from UNSC translation software. Their hands only have four fingers; two middle fingers and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, possibly allowing them to run very quickly and jump large distances, at least when compared to ordinary humans and other species of the Covenant, though they do find it difficult to climb. Their hooves and leg structure give them excellent balance. Elites have masive muscles, nearly double of a human. Elites have more than one heart. Halo: Ghosts Of OnyxThey have purple blood, most likely a Cobalt based hemoglobin then our Iron based, although it is still unknown what chemical makes their blood this color. It is assumed that they breathe oxygen, as they can breathe the same atmosphere as humans. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which would add to or possibly cause their incredible strength. They have grayish-brown skin, and the majority of Elites have either dark blue, black eyes, or brown eyes, although there are a few exceptions. It has been theorized that the reason Elites seem to have dark blue eyes is because they wear eye coverings (which gives them their in-game HUD). This hypothesis comes largely from the Arbiter's appearance- when standing before the council in his armor, his eyes were dark, but after his armor was removed, his eyes became a much lighter brown. Elites have snake-like eyes, with horizontal split eyelids and placement on the sides of the head (this can only be seen in Halo 3, Elites in Halo 1 and 2 have all black eyes with no pupils). Some other changes to Elites in Halo 3 include: bigger helmet, new rear protection, no secondary colors, they slouch more, and seem more muscular. In the Halo Wars announcement trailer, the Elites are different on several points. They seem far more muscular, although this could be because they're wearing much thicker armor because of the cold weather. They also have a more animalistic growl, which could simply be expanding on the sounds they make in Halo: Combat Evolved. Intelligence .]] Elites are extremely intelligent and demonstrate this in combat. Elites are normally on the move when fighting, constantly running and ducking, strafing and dodging when firing at the enemy. When presented with an obstacle, such as say, a Warthog driving at them, they will leap out of the way, and if a vehicle stops, they will attempt to board it or disable it. They are also smart enough to utilize cover, ducking behind crates or other obstacles when their shields are drained until they recharge. It should be noted that not all Elites make use of cover: Zealots and Councilors charge their enemies with reckless aggression, regardless of any damage they sustain; only very seldom do they admit temporary defeat. They are quite capable of luring their enemies into traps by falling back into cover; as the enemy approaches, the Elite will spring from its position and land a massive melee hit on the unsuspecting opponent. Elites are incredible tacticians, renowned for their ferocity and decisive thinking. This is shown to be very true in space during ship to ship combat, even when being horribly out numbered, they can win the fight with only few losses. Weapon Compatibility Because of their toughness and versatility on the combat field, Elites can use any weapon on the battlefield, human or Covenant, though most Elites would rather die than use a human weapon. The Arbiter, it appears, has no particular objection to sullying his honor with a human weapon, though this is most likely due to his honor already being tarnished by his inability to safe guard installation 04, and his so called "heresy". Most other Elites will use a human weapon if it is given to them by the Arbiter, although usually with a derogatory remark, such as, "Pah! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!", or "Worthless piece of crap!" But in the hands of an Elite, any human weapon, even an M6C Pistol, can be deadly. Combat Despite their advantages, Elites also have vulnerabilities: Rank Structure Other ranks Oracle Master Apparently advisers to the High Council and to the High Prophets, specializing in intelligence gathering and religious advisors. Little beyond this limited information is known of the rank. Aristocrat Important members of Sangheili society, allowed to wield Energy Swords. Unable to marry, but allowed to mate with any female, married or unmarried, to pass on genes.bestiarum [[Light of Sanghelios The Lights of Sanghelios, or Helios, for short,Halo: Contact Harvest wore silver armor and used Energy Staves as weapons. Their only known appearance to date was in Halo: Contact Harvest, where Truth specifically chose them to protect him during his tenure as Minister of Fortitude. Ossoona This is a special rank of Elites that are meant to be spies, and are not suited for combat, instead meant for information gathering. It is a temporary rank only granted to those who have attained the rank of Major-Domo. The reason being that a Minor-Domo's lack of experience could cause them to be easily compromised (i.e. detected) or that they may outright abandon the mission in pursuit of personal glory. It is not given to Elites of higher rank because they are considered to valuble and would rather engage in combat. During the mission, the Ossoona's armor is equipped with Active camoflage and recording equipment. Heretic Elite Ranks Heretic Leader - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: The leader of the Heretics. He wore reddish armor, similar to that of standard Heretic Elites, but the armor was upgraded with an Elite Ranger's thruster pack. This gave him a unique advantage in combat, but it was not enough for him to defeat the Arbiter, who slew him in the Battle of the Gas Mine. Prior to his death, he had come into contact with 343 Guilty Spark, who told him the true purpose of the Halo Rings. The Hierarchs sent the Arbiter to quell this heresy, and with 'Refumee's death, he did. 'Refumee dual-wielded two plasma rifles. Heretic Elite Major - Heretic Gold: Work as commanders of the Heretic Grunts and Heretic Elite Minors. They wear gold-colored heretic armor, and are equipped with Covenant Carbines and Sentinel Beams. A select few, closest to the Heretic Leader, wield energy swords. While not so skilled in the swords use as Honor Guards, Councilors, Zealots or even Ultras, they are quite dangerous due to their crafty flanking maneuvers and teamwork with other Heretics. Heretic Elite Minor - Heretic Brown: Group commanders of the Heretic Grunts. They wear brown heretic armor, and wield Carbines, and occasionally, Sentinel Beams. They are excellent shots, far superior to normal Elite Minors. They are also skilled Banshee pilots, but fly in pairs, supplementing their effectiveness. Trivia *The dialog spoken by the Elites of Halo: Combat Evolved was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort Wort Wort" is the reversed phrase, "Go! Go! Go!". *The date in which Elites were first encountered by the UNSC is a subject of constant debate. Initially Halo: The Fall of Reach stated that John and Linda encountered Elite Rangers as a new and unfamiliar species in the Battle of Reach in 2552, but in Halo: First Strike the Spartans at CASTLE Base seemed to recognize Elites when they encountered them. Furthermore, the Halo Wars trailer showed Elites, apparently without energy shields, battling UNSC Marines even earlier in 2531, although as the game is incomplete this is subject to change and may represent events that were covered up. Most recently, in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx it was established that the SPARTAN-III Beta Company had fought Elites as early as 2537, but the Spartans at Reach would not have known this due to the project's secrecy, though Kurt was able to easily recognize them. *Jason Jones at first wanted the Elites to have tails, but Shi Kai Wang talked him out of it by arguing that the Elites would look too animalistic. An additional point was that when the Elites sit, the only place their tails could go was folded between their legs, creating a somewhat awkward appearance.The Art of Halo, page 23 *Sangheili's blood smells something like fresh tar. *Although Elite melee attacks are devastating, a serious glitch causes the melee attcks of Heretic Elites to do no damage at all. However, the sound of a melee attack hitting the player is created, even if the player moves out of the way of it. Heretics wielding Energy Swords can still kill the player, despite this glitch. *The Elites are the only Covenant Separatist race that helps you in Halo 3, all the Grunts and Hunters you see in the game are Covenant Loyalists. *In Halo: Combat Evolved some Elites have helmets that are curved at the back. This may mean that only female Elites wore the curved helmets, though the curved helmets never appeared in Halo 2 or Halo 3. *''Macto'' means "to magnify, glorify, honor/slay, fight, punish, afflict. Cognatus means a relative, kinsman. This would mean "glorious kinsman". *There is a restaurant in Dublin, Ireland, dubbed "The Sangheili Restaurant". *Only seven Elite ranks are seen in Halo 3. *On the level The Covenant, if you get an Elite into your Hornet during the fight battle against two Scarabs, the arm it holds its gun in will be invisible. *On the mission, Floodgate, even if the Catch skull is turned off, Elites have a tendency to throw many plasma grenades. *With the IWHBYD Skull turned on in Halo 3, they will occasionally say the trademark "Wort Wort Wort!" *In Halo 3, when using the Thunderstorm Skull, Elites that were Majors in the first place will NOT become Ultras. *Some dead Elites armor bear the Mark of Shame, either etched, painted or drawn on, perhaps out of solidarity or respect for the Arbiter. *Elites are the first Covenant race you see in Halo:Combat Evolved. Images Image:Shade.jpg|A Minor Elite mows down enemies with a Shade. Image:Goldlunge.jpg|A Zealot prepares to lunge. Image:Early Elite Study.jpg|An early Elite study. Image:Cryolab elites.jpg|A trio of Elites attacking the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Ossoona.jpg|An Elite multiplayer character model. Image:Banshee_jump.jpg|A multiplayer Elite jumps out of the way of a Banshee on Sandtrap. Image:2973083-Medium.jpg|Elites checking a door. Image:MinorElite14.jpg|A Minor Elite without weapons. Related Articles *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Dead Shielded Elite Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Covenant Species Category:Host Species